Los Angeles Sharks
Los Angeles Sharks is a franchise in the Simulation Football League. They have played the seven previous SFL seasons and qualified twice on playoffs in Seasons 1 and 3, reaching in the latter the SFL Championship once and losing it against the New York Knights. Up to Season 8 beginning, Sharks have played 67 games in total, with a record of 25-42. San Francisco Bulldogs (Seasons 1-6) The San Francisco Bulldogs were awarded a SFL franchise in May 16, 2013 [1]. Their owner was Daley Holder '''and their colors were blue, red and white. ' In their first season, they ended third just behind '''Knights' and Renegades and qualified to playoffs, with a 5-3 record. But their playoff run was short when they lost 16-13 to Oklahoma City in the first overtime game in SFL History [2]. At the end of the season James Cooley (WR) and Gage Wilson (LB) made the ALL-SFL 1st team, and Zach Elpheage (LB) made the 2nd team [3] Their second season was less sucessful, Bulldogs ended with a 3-5 record and didn't make the playoffs. Although they eliminated the then-defending champions New York Knights by beating them 35-24 in second-to-last week [4] and had the chance to qualify in their last match, Wyverns defeat them in Kailua, once again in overtime, and went to playoffs instead [5]. At the end of the season Gage Wilson (LB) made the ALL-SFL 1st team [6] Season 3 were the most successful so far. They started 1-4, but a late-season 3-0 run leaded them to playoffs, being the last of these games a 17-point comeback against the winless Dallas Stars [8]. In playoffs, the Bulldogs stun the then-undefeated Baltimore Crabs 31-21, mounting a 24-point comeback, to reach their first SFL Championship berth [9]. But they lose a very close encounter against the New York Knights, 22-20, on a fourth-quarter safety. [10]. At the end of the season Randall Watts (DE) made the ''ALL-SFL 1st team ''and became ''SFL MVP. ''Also A.Ball (CB) made the 1st team [11].- Their fourth season was less sucessful, Bulldogs ended with a 3-5 record and didn't make the playoffs. Although they got their revenge against defending champions New York Knights by beating them 29-23 [12] and had the chance to qualify in their last match, Legends '''defeated them again, this time on a 52-19 blowout, and went to playoffs instead [13]. With the first big expansion coming in Season 5, the Bulldogs entered the '''Gray Conference. But it wasn't a good season for the Californian team, who entered August a game behind old-foe Knights and newcomers D.C. Dragons for the third seed in Conference. Although they defeated Dragons in a close game, they lost the other three games and got out of playoffs for a second season in-a-row. With the second big expansion coming in Season 6, San Francisco were located in Coastal Division. Their season were dismal, they won only once in the twelve games, against the DC Dragons, 20-17, with a 47-yard field goal in the last second of regulation time [video]. The offensive struggles were a constant in this season, as the Bulldogs ended with the lowest points-scored rating, with 16.0. At the end of the season, Holder relinquished control of the team. Los Angeles Sharks (Seasons 7-...) For the seventh season, Doug Boas took control of the franchise and moved it to Los Angeles. The new Los Angeles Sharks were moved to a different division (West) on the other conference (Teal Conference). After a rocky start, the Sharks recovered ground in mid-season and ended the season 5-7, once again losing the last match against Renegades, this time 30-14 and failing to qualify to post-season. Doug Boas was named coach of the year at the end of the season. For the eighth season, Los Angeles will be playing in the West Conference.